The invention relates to a gymnastic apparatus which is particularly suitable for performing cardiovascular exercises and muscle training in aerobic sports.
In many aerobic sports, weight bearing or resistance devices, such as dumbbells and expander belts, are used in order to train arm and leg muscles. Furthermore, so-called step exercising devices are known which have lugs for accommodating a rubber ring or other expander with which a right or left leg can be trained.
The known apparatuses permit one to train arm and leg muscles. However, rapid workout sessions for exercising both arms and both legs are not possible with these known apparatuses, because in each case, the expander belts have to be manually inserted or slipped over a securing device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a gymnastic apparatus for both muscle training and cardiovascular exercise which eliminates the interruptions or breaks in the training exercises experienced with devices utilizing conventional expander belts or ropes as stress elements, so that the exercises for exercising the muscles of both arms and both legs can be combined, much like a dance.